13 Gusht
13 Gushti është dita e 225-të e kalendarit gregorian (dita e 226-t në vitin e brishtë) - kështu që deri në fund të vitit kanë mbetur edhe 140 ditë. Ngjarje *3114 p.e.s. - Sot. sipas korelacionit Lounsbury, fillon Kalendari Maja. * 523 - John pason Hormisdas si Papë. *1099 - Paschal II zgedhet Papë. *1315 - Louisi X i Francës martohet me Clemence d'Anjou. *1553 - Michael Servetus arrestohet nga John Calvin në Gjenevë siheretik. *1704 - Anglia dhe Austria fitojnë kundër Francës dhe Bavarisë. *1913 - Otto Witte, një akrobat, emërohet Mbret i Shqipërisë. *1913 - Zbulohet hekuri i pa dryshkëshëm nga Harry Brearley. *1937 - Fillon Battle e Shangait. *1960 - Republika Qendrore Afrikane shpall pavarësi nga Franca. *1968 - I was born...] *1973 - Zulfikar Ali Bhutto zgjedhet Kryeministër i Pakistanit. *1996 - Marc Dutroux, gruaja e tijë Michelle Martin dhe Michel Lelièvre u arrestuan nën dyshim per rrembim presoni. Që të tre u nxorrën të fajshëm dhe më 22 qershor të vitit 2004 u dënuan me vuajtje të perjetshme, 30 dhe 25. *2001 - Në Ohër u nënshkrua marrveshja e njohur si marreveshja e OhritOhrit. *2004 - Hapja e Lojrave 28-ta Olimpike]ne Athine. Lindje * 1899 - Alfred Hitchcock, regjisor britaniko-amerikan. * 1926 - Fidel Castro, Revulucionar kubanez. * 1984 - Niko Kranjçar, futbollist kroat. * auron cara was born at that day the blessed guy on earth. Vdekje * 1980- Eqerem Çabej një nga figurat më të shquara të shkencës arsimit dhe kulturës shqiptare. Festa dhe përvjetore *1999 - Hinomaru bëhet flamuri zyrtar Japonez pavarsisht se ai ishte përdorur që nga periudha Meiji,. Category:Gusht af:13 Augustus an:13 d'agosto ar:13 أغسطس arz:13 اغسطس ast:13 d'agostu az:13 avqust bat-smg:Rogpjūtė 13 bcl:Agosto 13 be:13 жніўня be-x-old:13 жніўня bg:13 август bn:আগস্ট ১৩ bpy:আগষ্ট ১৩ br:13 Eost bs:13. august ca:13 d'agost cbk-zam:13 de Agosto ceb:Agosto 13 co:13 d'aostu cs:13. srpen csb:13 zélnika cv:Çурла, 13 cy:13 Awst da:13. august de:13. August el:13 Αυγούστου en:August 13 eo:13-a de aŭgusto es:13 de agosto et:13. august eu:Abuztuaren 13 fa:۱۳ اوت fi:13. elokuuta fiu-vro:13. põimukuu päiv fo:13. august fr:13 août frp:13 oût fur:13 di Avost fy:13 augustus ga:13 Lúnasa gan:8月13號 gd:13 an Lùnasdal gl:13 de agosto gu:ઓગસ્ટ ૧૩ gv:13 Luanistyn he:13 באוגוסט hif:13 August hr:13. kolovoza ht:13 out hu:Augusztus 13. hy:Օգոստոսի 13 ia:13 de augusto id:13 Agustus ie:13 august io:13 di agosto is:13. ágúst it:13 agosto ja:8月13日 jv:13 Agustus ka:13 აგვისტო kk:Тамыздың 13 kn:ಆಗಸ್ಟ್ ೧೩ ko:8월 13일 ksh:13. Aujußß ku:13'ê gelawêjê la:13 Augusti lb:13. August li:13 augustus lmo:13 08 lt:Rugpjūčio 13 lv:13. augusts mhr:13 Сорла mk:13 август ml:ഓഗസ്റ്റ് 13 ms:13 Ogos myv:Умарьковонь 13 чи nah:Tlachicuēiti 13 nap:13 'e aùsto nds:13. August nds-nl:13 augustus new:अगस्ट १३ nl:13 augustus nn:13. august no:13. august nov:13 de auguste nrm:13 Août oc:13 d'agost pag:August 13 pam:Agostu 13 pl:13 sierpnia pt:13 de agosto ro:13 august ru:13 августа sah:Атырдьах ыйын 13 scn:13 di austu sco:13 August se:Borgemánu 13. sh:13.8. simple:August 13 sk:13. august sl:13. avgust sr:13. август su:13 Agustus sv:13 augusti sw:13 Agosti ta:ஆகஸ்டு 13 te:ఆగష్టు 13 tg:13 август th:13 สิงหาคม tk:13 awgust tl:Agosto 13 tr:13 Ağustos tt:13. August uk:13 серпня uz:13-avgust vec:13 de agosto vi:13 tháng 8 vls:13 ogustus vo:Gustul 13 wa:13 d' awousse war:Agosto 13 yo:13 August zh:8月13日 zh-min-nan:8 goe̍h 13 ji̍t zh-yue:8月13號